


Dear Kira.

by Thousandsmiles



Series: Alpha-In-Training [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: The pack writes Kira letters while she's in the desert with the skinwalkers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

 

Noshiko pulled up in the desert and waited. After a few moments the ground cracked and a skinwalker came out. 

“The girl is not ready yet,” she says. 

“I know,” she said. She pulls out a stack of letters from the car and holds it out. “These are for her.”

“We may not be able to give them to her,” the skinwalker tells her, “Not right away.”

“I know,” Noshiko repeats. “But if I may offer a piece of advice? You should give them to her. It’ll help her to know she’s not alone.”

The skinwalker contemplated and then took the letters. “We will choose when to give them, as her training allows.”

“Thank you,” says Noshiko. “Tell her we love her.”

The skinwalker nods and then the sand blows and when it clears she’s gone. Noshiko climbs back into the car and drives away. 


	2. Stiles Started It.

Dear Kira:

Do you know everyone forgot me for a bit?The Wild Hunt passed through Beacon Hills and grabbed me. Also Liam used your sword to bring back Theo and then he broke it. And now we’re just letting Theo rattle around Beacon Hill because he helped Liam. Can you believe it? Anyway I’m heading of to the FBI training program (again). I’m actually really excited. And Lydia and I have started dating. My ten year plan has worked out!!! Anyway, we miss you so hurry and get fixed okay?

-Stiles.


	3. Lydia Continued It

Dear Kira,

I hope you’re okay. I miss you a lot. Let’s get the most shocking news out the way, I’m dating Stiles. Sigh. Somehow that makes me happy. In other news, I’ve been accepted into MIT! As a junior! Have you thought of which college you want to go to when you’re done? Tell me and I’ll pick up some college packets for you. See you soon.

 

-Love Lydia.


	4. Liam Apologized.

Dear Kira,

I’m really sorry I broke your sword. I had to do it to get information. And I’m sorry I used it to bring back Theo but we needed to save Beacon Hills and I thought you wouldn’t mind. I gave the pieces of your sword back to your mom though so you can get it back.

 

-Sorry again, Liam.

 


	5. Stiles Rants A Little

Dear Kira, 

Did you know those idiots didn’t tell me anything that was going on? And I mean Gerard Argent came back and tried to kill people and they didn’t say a word! I had to save Derek from the FBI by the way. Don’t listen to anything else anyone tells you. Also my toe got shot in the line of duty. I bore the pain very well. Now we have a crazy hunter lady out there because she got away and she might be planning our demise. Also college is both amazing and hell. You should come try it. 

-Stiles. 

 


	6. Malia Tries It.

Dear Kira,

Do you know we’re supposed to trust Theo now? Also I now have a somewhat working relationship with my dad. Amazing I know. I feel kind of awkward writing to you though because now Scott and I are dating so it’s a little weird. I hope he told you that before though. If not, oops? By the way I writing this from Paris, which is completely amazing. But I do actually miss you I think. Whip that fox spirit into shape will you?

-Malia. 

 


	7. Derek Got A Dare

Dear Kira,

Braeden dared me to get a penpal, so I chose you. You’re the best of the lot for this and writing to Uncle Peter is just not a thing I’m ever going to do. Right now, things are calm. I’m on the lookout for Monroe though. I don’t know if you heard about her from the others but she’s hunter trained by Gerard Argent and she’s far more vindictive than he is. Still the past few days have been quiet. Liam and the others are taking care of Beacon hills now. I’ve heard they’ve taught the sheriff to group text. As you can guess I suck as writing letters which is probably why Braeden dared me to do this anyway. Hope you get fixed soon.

-Derek Hale.


	8. Braeden Secretly Likes Penpals.

Dear Kira,

Derek’s a great partner and he’s cute but honestly a little girl company wouldn’t be so bad. When you’re ready to lend me a hand with that sword, give me a call will ya?

-Braeden. 


	9. Scott Werewolfs Up.

Dear Kira,

It’s kind of awkward to tell you this over a letter but, I guess I don’t really have a choice. Um, well Malia and I are dating. I know we broke up and I know you said don’t wait for you but…. I guess I just going to leave that there.

How are you though? Are you okay? Noshiko doesn’t tell me anything when I ask. Come back soon okay? The pack isn’t the same without you. 

-Scott McCall


	10. Ethan Is A Nice Guy.

Dear Kira,

Just wanted to say I heard you got stuck with the skinwalkers. That sucks. Hope you get out soon. And yes, it’s that Ethan.

-Ethan.

 


	11. Jackson Was Bored.

Dear Kira,

Who the hell are you?

-Jackson Whittemore.

 

* * *

 

 

Dear Kira,

What the hell are you?

-Jackson Whittemore.


	12. Mason Checks Up On Kira

Dear Kira,

Hey it’s Mason. I’m just checking up on you. Us younger ones are all alone now did you know? Everyone ran off to college and left us, or so Liam complains. We’re doing pretty well though. I’m learning stuff from Deaton, so as to be able to help the others. Looking forward to seeing you soon.

-Mason


	13. Corey Makes Plans For A Spar Date

Dear Kira, 

I’m not sure if we’ve ever talked. I’m Corey and I’m a chimera. I’m also part of the pack now so yay. I’m actually learning how to fight from Argent. If you come back maybe we could spar a bit?

-Corey Bryant.


	14. Liam Writes An Actual Letter.

Dear Kira,

Do you know Theo is my roommate now? My plan for keeping him out of jail backfired. I mean sure he saved my life like three times but I didn’t expect that it would come to this when I got him a community service job at a farm. Help me! 

It's not too bad though, but don’t tell him I said that. He also plays the guitar. Do you play any instruments? Hope you come back soon. We’re all kinda worried about you. Also the team could use you.

-Liam. 


	15. Isaac Is Late To The Party.

Dear Kira,

I’m writing this from France. I wasn’t with the guys for the whole fiasco for Gerard and the Anuk-ite because I  got captured by some wendigos who had picked up a taste for werewolf flesh. Happily I escaped but not in time to help them. I heard you’re stuck in the desert with skinwalkers. Rough. I’m sure you’ll get out soon. Do you know Scott has some upstart little beta in charge of the pack while he’s at college? And Stiles is going to be in the FBI. I don’t think I can think of anything worse. At least he got the girl. I’ve decided to forgo college. I’m working and travelling right now. When you come back though make we can tackle college together. 

-Isaac Lahey.


	16. The Only Letter Theo Ever Wrote.

 

~~ Dear Kira, ~~

~~ …. ~~

~~ Dear Kira, ~~

….

~~ Dear Kira, ~~

~~ You sent me into a limbo that was akin to hell. ~~

 

 

 

 

_(Letter Unsent)_


	17. Scott Writes Again.

Dear Kira,

I’m at UC Davis training to be a vet. It’s a lot of fun and I enjoy it even if I’m studying more than I ever have before. Alternatively, Monroe is still keeping her eyes on us. Stay safe. 

-Scott McCall.


	18. A Father's Love.

Dear Kira,

Your mother and I miss you so much. I think Nishiko has gone through more cups of chamomile than she ever done in her whole life. We’re still here in Beacon Hills because we can’t bear to go too far from you. I do hope you come home soon. In fact I know you will. I believe in you. You’re one of the strongest young women I’ve ever known. We love you. 

-Love Dad.


	19. Melissa Writes A Real Letter.

Dear Kira,

I found myself thinking about you today. I hope you’re okay and that you;ll be home soon. We all miss you. I’m as usual swamped with work. Things are a little hectic around here but then it always is when you work in the ER. You wouldn’t believe the people that pass through here sometimes. Still I hope all is well. 

Liam and the others are actually doing a pretty good job taking care of Beacon Hills when Scott and the others are gone. Did you know Natalie had them all jump a grade? She wants to get them out of school as fast as possible because people were getting antsy with them being werewolves. A lot more people know our secrets now though less than before. Deaton put some sort of concoction in the water that fogs, but doesn’t remove, memories. Those who prefer to remember do and others who would rather the world be the same, get the chance of bliss. It doesn’t work on some people though, their memories are too strong for that. But luckily we haven’t had any instances of people directing wrath on us. 

In the meantime, the Nematon is still causing trouble, still drawing things to us so life is never quite quiet, but things are generally good most of the times. 

I hope you get through with whatever you must do. We’re all rooting for you.

-Love Melissa. 


	20. Parrish Joins The Letter Train.

Dear Kira,

I hear everyone is writing letters to you so I thought I’d try my hand at it. I’m not very good at letters through so you’ll have to forgive me if this one’s short. How’s your training coming along? Do the skinwalkers ever teach you anything else? We’re spending a lot of time here in Beacon Hills learning about the stuff in the bestiary. Unfortunately, things still come and hit us out of left field. Dullahans, spearfingers and yuxas are all things we’ve dealt with. Oh and anthoer pack that tried to take over but they didn’t really get a good attempt going. From what I heard Theo stopped them. I guess his time in the ground did him well. 

All the others are off to college and I think the sheriff thought he’d get some peace and quiet but really, that didn’t happen. The younger ones started a group chat so we’re always in contact. I think the Sheriff thinks about deleting his whatsapp at least ten times a day. 

For the most part things are good. Petty crime is down but being Beacon Hills, petty crime isn’t the only things we have to deal with. I hope you’re well. 

-Jordan Parrish.


	21. Stiles To The Rescue.

Dear Kira,

Never go to college. Run away. Run far, far away. Listen to Stiles. Do you know what you’re going to do though? If you haven’t started think of it, you should probably do that. 

In other news I escaped two assassination attempts. Monroe is getting annoying now. She’s actually started moving to killing humans who are part of packs now. Urg. Seriously. She's like Hitler for preternaturals. Give us a call when you get out okay so you don’t run into her. 

-Stiles.

PS: How are you surviving without wifi?


	22. Lydia Has A Chat.

Dear Kira, 

I’m writing this because I need your help. I can’t decide between two shades of lipstick and my roommate is fashion -challenged. At least her taste in music is not deplorable. 

MIT is fascinating. It’s incredible to share classes with people of my same intellect and I actually have to work at my classes here which makes me happier than you can imagine. I’m strange I know. I’ve joined a local dojo here to keep up with my training and that’s challenging in another way but I do enjoy it. 

Come home soon. I need more girl friends. 

-Love Lydia.

PS: I think my dad is getting a girlfriend. Help!

**Author's Note:**

> This one will remain sort of open ended as it will be updated as the series progresses.


End file.
